Simple Illness That Connect The Two of Us
by smileysmell
Summary: A little moment between House and Wilson...how both of them...get connected...through a simple illness! Read and review....


**Disclaimer: I don't own House as well as the other Characters in the show.. **

**Summary: A little moment between House and Wilson...how both of them...get connected...through a simple illness **

**Author: I'm still in a process to improve my english writing...i'm soo sorry if there're millions of mistakes in the story...**

**Simple Ilness That Connect The Two of Us **

**Oneshot **

_The blade slashed through the air in a vicious arc, ripping into his flesh and shredding it like so much tissue paper. _

House twisted loose from his sweat soaked sheets with a scream of anguish and stumbled to his feet. A dream, no, The dream, again. It would never allow him peace; he knew this. He grabbed the bottle of Vicodin beside his bed and swallowed them, trying to diminish terror of the nightmare he had. His clock read 10.00 a.m. Damn it! He had late for his work. He quickly threw off the blanket that was covering him and staggered to his closet to get dress. No shower because he really wanted to get ready to work as quickly as possible before the wicked witch Cuddy sent him another extra hours of clinic duty. Gosh, he hated when he had to deal with the stupid patients!!!

His head was still foggy, clotted with heavy headache, but he ignored it and ignited his baby Rapson. He ride to PPTH and arrived soon. The tense in his head nearly made him ran into Wilson with his morning coffee.

"You should watch out your steps Mr-" Wilson stopped as his eyes locked at the man in front of him.

"House!" one word.

"Sorry, no time to play with ya. Got a blast", House said, limped slowly than usual to the elevator.

Wilson followed behind, curious bout his very late arriving. He can sense something wrong with his friend here.

"It's already 11.00 o'clock, you know" Wilson said. He stared straight at House; his eyes had dark circles around them, maybe because of the lack of sleep last night.

"I know, it's my usual time" House teased.

"I can say your usual is an hour earlier", Wilson said.

"Ok, I got into traffic jam, big accident in the middle of the city. Curse the damn vehicles that got me into this mess in the first place" he replied sarcastically

By the time they reached House's office, the ducklings had already waiting impatiently in their seats. Foreman was the first to stand.

"I'm glad you finally make it. I thought that you'd lost your way here!" Foreman mocked at his boss.

"Yeah…yeah…Cut the crap. What do we have?" House's shivery hands reached for the file on the table.

"21 year old female brought in last night. She was experiencing seizures and repertory distress. It was her roommate that admitted her here" Cameron briefed. She then noticed that Wilson was watching at the whole scenario. Pointed a seat for him, she went over to grab a cup of coffee for him.

"He already had that. Now, could we get to our patient here Miss so-caring" House teased, ignoring Wilson's existence there. He motioned to the board and wrote all the symptoms. They began their diagnoses soon. A moment later, Wilson interrupted the flames.

"Hey, are you alright?" Wilson shot, noticing a little tremble in the Diagnostic's hand. There was a worried expression crossing his face.

"Daddy is busy working here. Why don't you play outside?" House replied sneakily, trying to rub out Wilson's concern. The fact that he was trying to hide his exploded headache had been sensed by Wilson. Now, his employees were staring at him as if he had done a 'big' sin.

"Test her for Meningitis and get an MRI", he then sent his ducklings to works. All three nodded and left.

Awkward silence. House knew Wilson was still staring at him. He tried to place his footsteps as plainly as possible to the couch. Wilson rushed to help him as he saw House was unstable own his own.

"Why do you even bother to come to work?" Wilson demand, he placed a stethoscope on House's chest, checking his condition.

"Why do you even bother to ask?" his sneaky remark came out low, sort of whispering. He was too tired and just wanted to get some sleep that he lacked these past few days. He closed his eyes firmly and went into a deep sleep.

_Why you care so much for me? _

Wilson got a wet towel and spread it onto House's forehead. His buddy was sweating slightly, and his face was radiating red.

_I will never appreciate your kinky help, you know! _

Wilson placed a warm blanket that he got from the nurse over House's sleeping form. He had canceled all his appointments for the rest of the day.

_Gee, could you stop worrying bout me Jimbo?   
_

Every five minutes, Wilson went over his buddy to check on him. House's fever was pretty high! He'd informed Cuddy that House had a fever and volunteered himself to look after him. The ducklings had already been notified.

_I never thought that you would be a good mother?! _

The soup was hot. Wilson carefully left it on the table. He bought it from the café though. He went over to House and checked his pulse and temperature again.

_Hey, spare you concern to yourself!! Go get some sleep   
_

Wilson had fallen asleep in House's recliner as he watching over his buddy. His hair was a bit mussed and his smarty, tidy appearance was ruined for that day.

It was 3 o'clock when House woke up from his dreamland. His headache had shrunk a little and he had gained some energy from his rest. As he glanced around, he noticed the soundly sleeping Wilson in his office chair. He smiled, why should always be him? He took a few steps, swaying but manageable. He dragged along the blanket as he moved toward Wilson. He placed the warm blanket comfortably over the young Oncologist. His hungry belly had made him wondering to the chicken soup on his desk. Taking his own sweet time, he finally finished it almost an hour later.

Wilson was still asleep as he glanced at his watch, 4.00 p.m.

"Hey, will ya wake up? I need to go home early" his voice rose as he slapped on Wilson's cheeks. Wilson managed to open his eyes for awhile before he closed them back. Pissed by that, he tried another attempt to wake his friend. He then noted Wilson was sweating slightly. He reached out to take the temperature and he sighed at the reading. _Jimmy Wilson had a fever too…_


End file.
